The New Cullen
by Cypress665
Summary: The Cullens move to Portland, Oregon. Alice feels sorry for a human who's mother is abusive to her. But when a hunting trip gone wrong strikes the heart of the treaty, the Cullen family is forced to remember the repercussions of having human friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Moving wasn't uncommon for the Cullens. It had become routine, no one thought about it when Carlisle announced that they had been in Forks for too long. And they vanished from the tiny town and headed south the Portland, Oregon. Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Jacob and Renesmee; creatures of nightmares and fairy tails; vampires and werewolves.

In Portland, the younger Cullens enrolled in High School. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob were seniors; Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee were juniors; and tiny Alice played the sophomore.

"You'll be alright," Edward reassured Bella, "Alice will be watching you, but I don't think you'll need it."

Bella nodded, but seemed unconvinced. Alice and Jasper were already in the car having one of their private gaze moments, Rosalie and Emmett were upstairs for some last minute sex, and Renesmee was chasing a furry Jacob around the house trying to get him to phase back and put on a shirt.

※※※※※

In the huge city of Portland, nobody really noticed the eight new students. People naturally avoided them. The day was perfect until lunch when all of them bought food and handed it over to Jacob who started wolfing it down. (No pun intended) Alice was gazing around the room in a way that only Alice can when she saw a freshman sitting all by herself. Alice skimmed the girl's immediate future and saw that no one was coming for her. She wore a tattered shirt and ripped jeans. In front of her wasn't a tray of food, but a textbook that she was staring blankly at.

_"Edward_," Alice thought, _"what is that girl thinking about?"_

Edward was silent for a moment, then whispered so that no one else could hear, "She's wondering if her mom is going to beat her when she gets home."

Alice winced, then looked back at the girl. In a split second decision, she rescued a tray of food that Jacob hadn't gotten to yet and went over to the freshman.

"Hi," Alice said as she neared the table, "I'm Alice Cullen."

"I'm Maggie," the girl said, giving Alice a scrutinizing look. Alice's gorgeous figure, expensive clothes, and strange haircut clearly mad an impression.

"Can I sit here?" Alice prompted, trying to ignore the scent of Maggie's blood.

"Sure," Maggie said quietly, and then she went back to gazing at her book.

"Aren't you hungry?" Alice asked.

Maggie nodded, not looking up, "Starving, but my mom doesn't believe in lunch or breakfast." She deepened her voice in an attempt to mimic a fully grown woman, "It's a waste of money! A human can go three weeks without food."

Sympathy filled Alice's eyes. She pushed her tray towards Maggie, shoving the book down the table. "Here. I'm not really hungry."

Maggie dug in without a second thought. She ate the apple, core and all. Then she moved on to the over cooked hamburger. She ate until there wasn't a single crumb left on the tray. "Thanks."

Alice flashed her a dazzling smile. "Don't mention it." Then her eyes flicked over to the table that she had left and saw Jasper walking towards her.

"Alice, will you come with me to my locker?" he asked, holding his breath so that he couldn't smell the delicious human sitting next to his wife.

Alice beamed up at him, "Of course." She stood up, and turned back to Maggie, "Maggie, this is Jasper."

"Hi," Maggie said, gaping at Jasper's tall, handsome body.

"Pleasure to meet you," Jasper said, clutching Alice's hand tightly. Alice smiled at him and stood up on her toes to peck him on the cheek. Then they turned and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Secretly, Alice followed Maggie home. The girl walked two miles to a trailer park. Her house was a small, shabby, trailer with rusting wheels and peeling paint that must have been black at one point.

Maggie opened to door and was greeted by an unfriendly "Maggie Cynthia Brandon! Get your ass in here right now!"

Alice froze. No, it couldn't be true. Her brain thought back to the information she had gathered about herself. Her name had been Mary Alice Brandon, she had a sister named Cynthia whose daughter lived in Biloxi. The chances of meeting one of their descendants was incredibly low…

Her train of thought was interrupted by more yelling. "I knew I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance! I should have left you good for nothing bitch in Mississippi with your father!"

Alice was rendered speechless. Who could say that to their child? And what's more, she was almost positive that Maggie was her great- great- niece or something like that. Thanking technology, she pulled out her iPhone and got into the Government's records. Cynthia Brandon had a son, but had later divorced the father. Her son married a woman called Diane who had a daughter named Josephine who had a daughter named Maggie. No father was listed for Maggie.

Still reeling from her discovery, she got into the 911 Turbo and sped home.

※※※※

"Alice! We were starting to worry," Jasper broke off when he felt the swirl of confused emotions coming off of her. "What happened?"

"My great- great- niece is here," Alice murmured, collapsing into his arms, grateful for his calming abilities. "Her mother is awful to her. She's, like, a junkie or something."

"Shh, shh," Jasper whispered in her ear as the rest of the family began to gather around them. "That girl you sat with at lunch?"

Alice nodded, I followed her home, heard her mom yelling at her. I could smell the heroin."

Esme was tensing up. She hated abusive parents.

"Alice, I know you'd like to help, but there's little we can do," Carlisle began, "Unless we intend to change her." Jacob frowned to show his opinion.

Alice sighed, "Can I at least take her shopping? She is in desperate need of new clothes."

Bella chuckled, "Yes, have your new victim and let me have my jeans back."

Emmett started laughing, and soon everyone had joined in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So, the next day, Alice went to sit with Maggie again. She carefully watched her great- great- niece eat. For so long, she had been the one who knew nothing of her past; but now she had a door to a family she couldn't remember.

"Maggie, would you like to come shopping with me?" she finally asked.

Maggie hesitated, "I'm not sure if my mom would like that."

"I'll deal with your mom," Alice reassured her, already wondering if she should drag Bella along. "I'll be at your…um… house by four o'clock.

Maggie nodded, then turned her head in the direction of the rest of the Cullens. "Will any of them be coming?"

"Well, since I can't legally drive yet, yes," One of the things Alice hated about being 4' 10", people gave you funny looks when you drove. Maggie started to say something, but stopped when Alice's face when blank.

She saw Edward writing carefully on a piece of paper, "Bring the human over here."

"ALICE! ALICE!" Maggie was waving her hand frantically in front of Alice's unseeing eyes.

Alice blinked, then looked at her, "Sorry. I space out sometimes. Do you want to go meet my family?"

Maggie nodded, and Alice took her hand and dragged her over to the table.

"Why are your hands so cold?" Maggie asked. Alice didn't answer.

"Everyone, this is Maggie," she announced. "Maggie, this is Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Jacob and Renesmee, and you've already met Jasper."

"Don't you people eat?" Maggie asked, eying the empty food trays.

"It's complicated," Rosalie growled, ending the discussion.

※※※※

Four o'clock, right on the button, a yellow 911 Turbo Porsche pulled up in front of Maggie's mobile home. At Alice's request, Jasper had dawned the attire of a limo driver. He got out and opened the door for Alice.

"Ever the gentleman," she giggled into his ear.

"Whatever you say, ma'am," he teased, allowing his voice to drop into it's natural southern accent.

Alice skipped up to the door and knocked.

A short woman with dark brown hair answered the door. Once again, Alice could smell the heroin in her blood. Ignoring the dirty looks she was receiving, she said, "I'm here for Maggie."

The lady, Josephine, looked past Alice to the flashy car and the gorgeous driver. (Yes, I'm a guilty Jasper lover)

"Maggie!" she shouted, and the girl peeked her head out from behind the worn down couch.

"Alice!" she greeted her friend and went to the door.

Josephine moaned, and even from the car, Jasper could tell that she needed another dose of heroin soon. "Get out of here," she grunted, then closed the door.

Alice and Maggie were silent for a moment, then both burst into a fit of giggles as they walked to the car.

"Ladies," Jasper said, opening the door with a flourish.

Alice pecked him on the neck, then got in after Maggie. Jasper was smiling with amusement as he felt Maggie's extreme confusion. She had already guessed that Alice was rich, but this was a NICE car.

"We have a lot of stock," Jasper said, trying to explain before it escalated to something huge.

"Stock," Maggie echoed.

Alice shook her head. "Maggie, what am I going to do with you?"


End file.
